kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lair
Quite possibly the best room on Kongregate, the Lair is owned (and neglected) by Redstar and has gained a reputation for being unforgiving and strange. No one knows exactly what or where the Lair is located however many agree that it is a cave. It is constantly being refurnished and is home to several fireplaces and over 9000 noob heads impaled on spikes. The Lair's Policy on Trolls "STFU or GTFO" It is generally agreed that if you are a troll, you shall be shot upon entering. Moderators in the Lair Although the Lair does not take kindly to moderators, there are a few of interest. Tathar A much loved and never away from keyboard moderator. Lairians agree that he is the best mod in the world. Ever present and always alert. Gamegrl Known as "The Mod That Does Her Job", Gamegrl often visits the Lair. Amazing and reasonable. Gamegrl is perhaps the best of the Kongregate mods and always welcome in the room. Creature71 On the 17th of January, one of our oldest regulars became our newest mod. Creature is generally well recieved in the room. Creature also spawned a new meme: "Creature is a mod?! All day." Notable Lair Dwellers Lair dweller, noun: Regular, inhabitant of "The Lair".''http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/12223 Another, more popular and accepted phrase for this is "Lairian" (based upon a small but reliable survey). Draco18s ''"Get out of my lair, you young whippersnappers!" - Himself. Draco claims to be the oldest current regular of the Lair. We don't know if this is true or not, and we don't really care. sagespyder The "Mother of the Lair", Sage is lovely. "Sage was one of the first people I met in the Lair and I hope she has a good life after her honeymoon." - Mr Quiggles Waffle agrees. ParaNoir Para wastes her life on Kongregate, prompting the creation of this wiki. If you are racist, homophobic, or just silly in general, she'll kill you. Necropotence He is not a necrophilliac - Necropotence is a Magic card! It is agreed that although he moans a lot, he is rather funny. Memorystick Declared himself regular. Reaping The Artist Formerly Known as Reaping101. Sinister_waffle Nice with Syrup. The most loving person in the Lair. Floodkiller Flood is a regular! jmancini42 One of the coolest people, with a nice smile. Although easily provoked! "I love you Jman!" -Waffle "Jman is one of the best people in the lair" - Mr Quiggles L Day Lockdown Day. On the 23rd of December, a moderator (respectfully unnamed) entered the Lair, knowing nothing of what lay ahead. After some of the usual chat, a "lock down" was announced. The Lair revolted, resulting in many silences - including regulars. More moderators appeared, causing even more anguish for the slightly (but not very) innocent Lairians who then revolted even more, worsening the situation. Eventually, the Lair devoured approximately 5 moderators and Greg and Alison popped in for a chit chat and a cup of tea. References Lair, The Lair, The Lair